


Money's Worth

by SerenityXStar



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Blowjobs, Everything it totally conscentual, Hotness, John Ashley, M/M, Rentboy Andy, Sex, Sexy Times, pimps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ashley, huh?”  He cocked a hip, resting a hand on it.  He thought about making a smart comment, something along the lines of ‘Ashley? Isn’t that a girl’s name?’  But this guy was a paying customer.  And he really didn’t want to find out if he had a temper.  Besides, he was certainly nice to look at.  He smiled.  “Call me Andy.”</p><p>Or, the one where Andy is a prostitute and Ashley is a paying customer.  Kinda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. I should be working on other things. But these plot bunnies keep stealing my brain. Enjoy? I know I do. ;) As always, comments keep my cold, dead heart beating. <3

The hotel was fairly upscale. It wasn’t five star by any means, but it was clean, there were no nefarious stains on the carpets and the walls looked nicely kept, no dings or peeling paint. It would do. He had to take care of his boys, after all.

One such boy walked just ahead of him, dressed provocatively. Black, tight jeans, a black shirt that might have had more holes than material. He’d lined his eyes, but gone light on the rest of his makeup for a change. It made him look younger.

The hallway was deserted, which was just as well. They didn’t need prying eyes or uncomfortable questions. The John hadn’t specifically asked for discretion, but it was basically implied in these situations, this line of… business. And he had his reputation to consider. No one was going to jail on his watch. Least of all himself. And second of all, his boy.

Arriving at the right door, number 113, he reached out and knocked. It only took a moment for the John to answer. He’d asked for his prettiest boy and he’d provided him; but this guy might actually be _prettier_. Dark, shoulder length hair, high cheekbones, sharp enough to cut glass, tattoos down his arms. He couldn’t help but eye him speculatively. He’d bring in a hell of a profit.

“This is my boy Andrew. I believe you’ve been expecting him?”

“I have.” The John looked him over appreciatively, dark eyes gleaming. He stepped back and gestured, inviting them into the room. Once the two were inside, he closed the door, watching Andrew as he moved, fluid and graceful, all long lines and pale skin. He had little interest in the other man, clearly Andrew’s pimp, other than to note, and internally scoff at, his clothing.

Leopard print pants. An honest to God velvet jacket, some shade of deep red. His boots looked expensive at least, and he had a fedora perched on his head, set to one side and tilted down. It was.. interesting to say the least.

“So.” The pimp rubbed his hands together, giving the room a quick scan. “You asked for my prettiest boy for one hour. I expect you to treat him nice. No marks above the neck. Using lube is a requirement, not an option. Use a condom or pay extra.” He looked over to Andrew. “I forget anything?”

“Kissing on the mouth is extra.” His voice was surprisingly deep and he watched the John’s eyebrows lift.

“I’ll pay whatever. He’s definitely what I was looking for.”

The pimp grinned. “Great. I’ll leave you two kids alone. I’ll be back to collect him in an hour. Andrew, don’t forget the rules.” He gave the kid a smack on the ass, smirking when he stumbled forward just a little in surprise, then let himself out with a little salute.

“Charming.” Offering Andrew a smile, the John stepped forward. He was dressed modestly, comfortable looking track pants and a t-shirt. Both looked clean and well taken care of. “I’m Ashley.”

“Ashley, huh?” He cocked a hip, resting a hand on it. He thought about making a smart comment, something along the lines of ‘Ashley? Isn’t that a girl’s name?’ But this guy was a paying customer. And he really didn’t want to find out if he had a temper. Besides, he was certainly nice to look at. He smiled. “Call me Andy.”

“Andy.” Ashley grinned, moving over to sit at the foot of the bed, holding up a wad of bills, the one facing Andy clearly a hundred. “So… what will this get me?”

Andy’s eyes went wide and he stepped closer, reaching a hand out. He paused when Ashley pulled it back a little, offering his best smile and licking his lips, the ring through the lower one glinting. “Anything you want. Kissing, the whole nine yards.”

Ashley offered a lazy smile, extending the money again, chuckling when Andy caught it up and stuffed it into a back pocket. How it fit was a mystery of nature. Those jeans were seriously tight.

Swaying his hips, Andy stepped closer, close enough to stand between Ashley’s spread knees, hands moving to slide over his shoulders, feeling the muscle beneath his shirt. “So, what do you wanna start with?”

There was no way he was going to be able to keep from touching. So he didn’t even try. Ashley slid both hands over Andy’s hips, tugging him a little closer, smiling up. “I want you on your knees, mouth on my cock. And after you get me nice and wet and show me how talented that mouth is, I want you on the bed.”

Andy grinned, grabbing the bottom of his shirt to tug it off over his head, the move leaving his shoulder-length hair puffed up. He tossed it away, immediately sinking to his knees, making a place for himself there while he tugged on Ashley’s waistband, working the pants down when the other man lifted his hips.

His cock was just as pretty as the rest of him, half hard, and Andy wasted no time, freeing him completely from the material and leaning in, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. The twitch and gasp he earned were deeply satisfying. He wanted more of those.

Ashley wanted his hands in that hair, wanted to be tugging on it, pulling him closer.. but first, he tugged his own shirt off, throwing it over the side of the bed. Then both hands sank into Andy’s hair, fingers curling, gripping gently. He drew him down a little, encouraging him to take more. And when he did… swallowing him down, he groaned, deep and throaty, quickly getting harder.

Andy slid down carefully, taking more of the swelling length, working lower until it became uncomfortable. He slid back, wrapping a hand around the rest, stroking in time with the bobs of his head. Ashley might not be packing a monster, but he was certainly big enough to choke him. And Andy did not enjoy choking. He looked up, meeting Ashley’s eyes, enjoying the flush dusted over his cheeks, the dilated pupils. Seriously gorgeous.

He lost himself to it, the motion, swirling his tongue, increasing the suction as he slid up, teasing while he worked, using ever dirty truck he knew. He couldn’t have said if it had been five minutes or the full hour when Ashley tightened his fingers and pulled him back, breaking the suction with a wet pop. Andy pouted up at him, lips pink and swollen slightly. Used.

“Fuck. On the bed. Pants off. Now.”

Andy scrambled to follow directions, sighing in relief when he popped the button on his jeans, easing the zipper down. They’d started to pinch, his dick trapped, hard with nowhere to go. He kicked his boots off, then struggled out of his pants, socks getting skimmed off with the tight material. Flushed, but finally bare, he grinned, flopping back, long limbs splayed apart.

Ashley had taken advantage of Andy’s distraction and slid his own pants off. With much less fuss. He was watching with an amused smirk, one hand on his hip when Andy finally freed himself.

Andy just grinned, bracing his feet against the mattress to push his knees wider, unselfconscious and offering the perfect view. “Lube?”

Brandishing a tube, Ashley climbed up onto the bed, crawling his way up over Andy, leaning down to kiss him soundly once their faces were even. He lingered there, tongue sweeping out to taste those full lips, humming to himself, momentarily forgetting everything else. Until Andy rolled his hips up with a little whine.

He pulled back, breathing quickened, and snapped the tub’s top open, squeezing some of the clear, slick gel onto his fingers. “How much do you need?”

Watching with hooded eyes, Andy bit his lower lip. “Not much.. I stretched myself before Daddy M brought me here. Wanted to be ready.”

Just the thought had Ashley groaning. “Really like your job, hmm?” He dropped a hand between Andy’s thighs, one finger finding and circling the hidden ring of muscle. It gave easily, indeed stretched, just a little slick. He added a second finger quickly, sliding them both into him, delighting in the little hitching moan he earned. He added a third, testing, but Andy seemed to have done a thorough job. Just as well. He had no patience.

Setting the tube aside, he reached up towards the nightstand, fingers heading towards a condom. Andy’s long fingers caught his wrist, blue eyes sparkling. “You’ve paid more than enough to forget that. I wanna feel just you.”

Ashley hissed, snatching up the lube to slick himself, dropping it again a second later. A quick shift and press forward and he was between Andy’s thighs, pressing into him. He was gloriously hot and tight and Ashley couldn’t help himself, kept pressing until he bottomed out, hips tight up against Andy’s ass. Andy didn’t seem to be complaining though.

“Yeah, c’mon. _Move_.” His voice was deep and gritty, hands finding their way to Ashley’s shoulders, blunt nails scratching over his skin.

And who was he to deny a beautiful boy? He pulled back only to thrust in again, hard, setting a quick rhythm that had them both groaning, hands gripping at bare skin, growing slick with a fine sheen of sweat. Andy was beautiful under him, twisting and arching, slender legs hooking themselves around his hips. It restricted how far back he could slide, but it let him thrust deeper, that much harder and the trade off was more than worth it.

Andy clutched tighter, letting his head fall back. Ashley was hitting just the right spot and he couldn’t keep the shudders from wracking his form, toes flexing with how good it felt. Christ, he’d fuck this guy for free.

It was almost perfect, almost enough, almost… He just needed- His brows drew down, trying to find that thing, the one step more that he needed, craved. It came to him in a flash, eyes going wide and he didn’t hesitate. Grabbing Andy’s hips, he tugged as he moved, never slipping from him as he rolled them both. He ended with his back against the bed, Andy sitting astride him.

He certainly hadn’t been expecting the move, and it took him a moment to regain his bearings, make sure of his balance. But as soon as he felt settled, he started moving, looking down with dark eyes, growling as he rode the man under him. “Fucking hot motherfucker..”

He leaned back a little, resting his hands on Ashley’s thighs and it made the angle perfect, dragging a rough cry out of him. He was going to come, going to lose it so fucking hard and he wanted it, could taste it and he wanted Ashley’s hands on him when he did.

“Ash, Ashley, Ash- Touch me, c’mon, _please_ -!”

Another request he couldn’t deny. Ashley gripped one slim hip tightly, the other wrapping around Andy’s cock, jerking him quickly, in time with his near frantic bounces. His eyes were fixed on Andy’s face and his expressions were beautiful, his eyelids fluttering, lips parted as he panted.

“Come for me, Andy, do it. Give it to me.”

It took two strokes of Ashley’s hand and Andy was arching, slamming himself down, back bowed and hips jerking as he came with shout, spilling over the other man’s fingers, muscles going tight around him.

Ashley was coming a moment later, sheathed in Andy’s tightness, his hips grinding up as he groaned, panting desperately through his orgasm. He stilled slowly, chuckling when Andy seemed to go boneless, slumping down and laying against him, head on his shoulder. He draped both arms around his back, drifting hazily through the ebbing pleasure.

It was several minutes before either one of them moved, and then it was Andy, sitting up only enough to press a kiss to Ashley’s lips, slow and lazy, humming as it was returned. He dropped back down as soon as their lips parted, half curled up on him.

Ashley’s lips were parted to speak when the door banged open.

They both started a little, eyes going wide. Ashley could see a blush spread over Andy’s cheeks at being caught in such a vulnerable position, stark naked, splayed on top of another man, legs parted, cock still inside of him. Despite the color in his cheeks, he didn’t move or try to hide himself, just looked up as the door closed again, eyeing the velvet draped man standing there.

“Goddamn. I ought’a hire you. You know how much I could make with the two of you?”

Andy’s mouth fell open in disbelief and he sat up quickly, the move making Ashley hiss, both hands flying to his hips to steady him. “What?”

The pimp smirked, crossing his arms. “He might even be prettier than you. I could be raking it in.”

Blue eyes narrowed and Andy growled. “CC. You are not pimping out Ashley.”

“Well I’m not technically pimping you out either.”

“No.”

“Aww, come on! Jinxx would totally-“

“No!”

CC pouted, pulling off the ridiculous hat, getting an eyeful of the two on the bed while he had a chance. “Drag me into your sex game and then don’t even let me have any fun.”

“Where the fuck did you even get a velvet coat?” Ashley lifted a finely sculpted brow, not bothering to try and cover up. Or move in any way.

“Dude, you can find anything at Goodwill. Are you sure I can’t-“

“No!” Both of them this time. Andy’s eyes were blazing.

Sighing, CC dropped his arms in defeat. “Fine. Spoil sports. Have fun with your Andy is a prostitute game.”

He retreated quickly, dodging a thrown pillow, laughing at Andy’s vehement middle finger. He scooped up Andy’s pants as he went, pulling out the cash stuffed in the back pocket and crowing in victory, Ashley’s laughter following him out.

“You fucker!" He was pretty sure Ashley wasn't getting up any time soon, but he ran anyway. "Give me back my money!”


End file.
